


You thought you were doing the right thing

by BitchImaWriteritsalldrama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, First Kiss, Season 12 ep 10, not quite canon compliant, protective boyfriend mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchImaWriteritsalldrama/pseuds/BitchImaWriteritsalldrama
Summary: I dont think we have the type of mom who will stay home and make us chicken soup for dinner.” Mary winchester had said she’d ‘got it’ when she rushed back into hunting after Billie almost reaped her and of course dean was worried, sam was too but if she said she was fine, she was fine. “Talk to cas yet?” Sams expression softened as he asked,“No” dean said a bit too quickly.“So what you’re just gonna keep walking past eachother in the kitchen and not saying a word?”“Maybe.”“He killed Billie to protect us, to save mom.”“She said it’d have cosmic consequences, do you know what that means?”“No”“Neither do i but i dont think it’ll all be jelly beans and g strings,”“My point is cas thought he was doing the right ting-““I was doing the right thing,” cas walked into the war room sounding pissed,“You sure about that.”“Yes.”“Yeah and when the other shoe-“ Sam stopped paying attention, thier bickering was usually barely bearable, but it just reached a whole new level.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 21





	You thought you were doing the right thing

**Author's Note:**

> Im going through spn again and found a bunch of places that could have been cute so here’s one, more later probably. This is set in season 12 ep 10. Enjoy!

“I dont think we have the type of mom who will stay home and make us chicken soup for dinner.” Mary winchester had said she’d ‘got it’ when she rushed back into hunting after Billie almost reaped her and of course dean was worried, sam was too but if she said she was fine, she was fine. “Talk to cas yet.” Sams expression softened as he asked,  
“No” dean said a bit too quickly.  
“So what you’re just gonna keep walking past eachother in the kitchen and not saying a word?”  
“Maybe.”  
“He killed Billie to protect us, to save mom.”  
“She said it’d have cosmic consequences, do you know what that means?”  
“No”  
“Neither do i but i dont think it’ll all be jelly beans and g strings,”  
“My point is cas thought he was doing the right ting-“  
“I was doing the right thing,” cas walked into the war room sounding pissed,  
“You sure about that.”  
“Yes.”  
“Yeah and when the other shoe-“ Sam stopped paying attention, thier bickering was usually barely bearable, but it just reached a whole new level, they wouldn’t talk to one another unless it was to bicker, fight, or make a snide comment. The sexual tension and the bickering like an old married couple was one thing, this-this was-holy hell was this bad. Sam was so engrossed in his thoughts he didnt notice cas turn to walk up the stairs,  
“Hey you leavin?” Sam said bringing his attention back to cas,  
“Have to do somethin.”  
“Got a lead on Kelly.” Dean practically growled,  
“No this is-personal.” Oh well that wasnt-nope-not what he should have- that will only make dean grumpier, sam thought,  
“Meaning what?” And there it was the question seemingly smoking from how pissed dean was,  
“another angel called out for help and it just- stopped. I need to know if he’s still alive.”  
“Yeah, alright, we’ll come with you.” Sam said standing up, cas their brother-his brother?-family? Sam shook the thought out of is head and noticed cas was glaring at dean,  
“Both of you?”  
Dean sighed and said, “Sure, yeah we could help, just to make sure you dont do anything else stupid.” Sam rolled his eyes and gave dean his patented bitch face.  
“I might not make it through this trip will i?” Sam thought.  
***  
After the most awkward two hours in his entire life, consisting of dean barely talking, cas ignoring dean and also not speaking, and sam barely not taking out hi pocket knife to try to cut the tension, he finally got them to atleast talk to him.  
“Alright, guys you know what this- this silent treatment thing, its not going to work, whatever we are walking into we should-you know probably have an actual plan.” With a loud sigh cas finally answeredd ,  
“what do you want to know?”  
“Oh he speaks.” Come on dean with the quips,  
“Alright enough. Cas you said benjamin was screaming,”  
“Look benjamin wouldn’t call for help normally, he doesnt like to put himself in harms way,”  
“Wow this benjamin sounds like hes pretty cool, like he wouldn’t make any half cocked knee jerk choices.”  
“Yeah, you know what i like about him is that hes sarcastic but thoughtful and appreciative too-“  
“What is that supposed to mean!”  
“Okay okay, the road, road, could you watch the road!” Horns honked around them as dean got back control of the car, god, not only would they kill him with the bickering and the usual tension, along with the new annoyeces but now he’d be run into a telephone pole by them, he thought. He continued to get snippets of information about thier case interspersed through bickering, and after a painstaking car ride they ended up at the bar, finally they were investigating the case, maybe not like normal, maybe with more snide comments, but i guess some sense of normalcy.  
***  
“and you’re going to storm in-riiiiiiight-now.” Sam was leaning on the car but dean was pacing around the car waiting for cas to come back out. See sam knew that dean and cas would get over themselves and finally resolve thier issues and-other things but for now dean was in worried boyfriend mode and was very predictable in this state, hurt cas get hurt. Seriously they are so oblivious, sam thought, wait this was supposed to be deans moment to shine, oh well, you’ll keep listening to me complain right? Sam thought now at an audience he really didnt know he had, aaaand in stormed dean, with an eye rolling sam behind him. “Hey, feelin a little left out, scoot over.” Dean said smushing into the booth next to cas who decidedly didnt move. “Oh do moove over” dean said, who was that girl-oh hermione, that’s who he sounded like, god he let cas and sam make him watch those movies, dean thought. Sam sat on the edge of the booth facing out, only a sliver of the booth was left for him so pretty much the second he sat down he got back up and grabbed a chair,  
“i thought i told you to come alone.” The angel sitting across from teh boys said, dean barely could control himself, he wanted to beat him to a pulp just for loooking at cas like that, like he was the scum of the earth, like he was a ‘hairless ape’, that’s what bal called it right? No one snarls at cas, no one tries to double cross or hurt or-anything his angel dean thought,  
“These are my freinds, my freinds who dont listen very well.” Dean rolled his eyes and scooched cas over a bit.  
“You know when i knew Castiel he was a warrior, a soldier, he was an angels angel” dean looked at the angel in distaste,  
“says someone who puts a good quarter cup of sugar in his coffee.” He said under his breath making cas smile despite himself, hes pretty when he smiles thought dean.  
“No wings, no home, just a ratty old coat and a pair of poorly trained monkeys.”  
“Oh-well-you can go to hell.” Dean said not breaking eye contact,  
“No, dean its fine.”  
“No its not cas-“ dean turned to cas this time,  
“Dean.” Cas said plaeadingly  
“We’re going to talk about this later.” Dean said so no one but cas could hear,  
When the angel left the diner sam moved to sit across from them,  
“hell of a freind cas,”  
“yeah, why did you even let him talk to you like that?” Dean’s voice wa trembling a bit, no one talks to his angel like that.  
***  
“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” Dean sped down teh road and back to the church thinking over everything he’d just heard, everything he’d learned about that dick bag of an angel, the angel who killed a human out of heartbreak. The same angel that cas was left alone with. “shit! Cas, fuck fuck fuck!” He continued his string of swears until he parked in front of the church, he barreled out of the car and through the doors. He ran into the room they were in before and found cas sitting on the couch, his head in his hands, his face pale. Dean hurrie Dover and sat down next to him, tilting his face up and laying his hands on either side of cas’ face,  
“Cas, what happened? Are you okay?”  
“I-I’ll be fine dean, Isham’s healed,”  
“Oh-I sort a wish you didnt do that.”  
“Why?” Dean quickly filled him in,  
“Well hello.” Isham sauntered into the room,  
“Is it true?” Dean helped cas stand up and followed closely behind him,a reassuring hand on his back, there to catch him if he fell,  
“Who would you trust, your brother or the ape that’s always mocking you-“  
“You know cas and i may not agree all teh time, but atleast he knows who his real freinds are.”  
“Isham, was that girl human?”  
“Who is he to question my actions, what about yours?”  
“Some of my actions are right to be questioned, now tell me was the girl human.” Cas stepped closer,  
“Oh your not going to like the answer.” Isham said prodding cas’ chest, cas, still weak, stumbled back a few feet. That was it for dean, he oulled out the angel blade, ready to kill the son of a bitch but he got thrown aside, and at that moment the fight began, no one touches cas’ human, no one touches deans angel, how is that so hard to understand?  
So much for going back to some semblance of normalcy.  
***They got back to the bunker ready to sleep for the next three days. Dean still hadnt come down from his protective mode completely and sam was still reeling from cas’ allowance of lily killing him if neccessary, though beers, beers would help.  
“You know what he said about you was complete bullshit right? You’re not weak cas.”  
“You’ve changed but only for the better-“  
“And you’ve been with us every step of this crazy ride and no matter how crazy it got you never backed down.”  
“Thank you”  
“cas, i dont like how the whole Billie thing went down, k? I know you thought you were doing the right thing- and I’m not mad, I’m worried.” Sam got up and walked to the kitchen, he needed a midnight snack before watching Netflix and sleeping for days of course, he left dean and cas in the war room, hopefully to talk and resolve this whole thing, when sam woke up, it’d all be better right?  
“Cas, I’m sorry.”  
“You dont have to be, its fine dean.”  
“No like really, I am sorry, i mock you, i practically question and judge every decision you make, and that’s not fair, its not-youre family cas, more than that,” dean noticed what he had said and looked at anything but cas, he also backed away a bit noticing how close he had gotten as he spoke,  
“I dont get it dean, you were so pissed at me, I-“  
“Demons I get, but humans, i dont know. Its wierd though, that’s what i know.” Dean got up and walked up the small flight of stairs to library and leaned on the small stretch of wall,  
“Dean,” cas walked over to dean and stood across from him, he took a few steps and ended up very close to dean, definitely not adhering to the personal space rule, he put one finger under his chin, making him look up and look at him. Dean shuddered a bit looking into the expanse of blue in his angels eyes,  
“You know youre amazing right?” Cas whispered, “You are a fighter and you are a lover, you can be scary or soft, you love chick flicks and books and larping,” dean huffed a laugh, “You care about everyone you meet, you would protect your family with your life, which you’ve done, a few times, and yet you dont feel worthy of love yourself. Why?”  
“I-“ they had gradually gotten even closer, thier foreheads almost touching, thier breath mingling, thier noses brushing together occasionally. Cas looked into the fan fiction green eyes and leaned forward a bit, dean met him in the middle. Dean still holding the beer wrapped both arms around cas’ neck, cas snapped and the beer landed on the table, he pushed dean flush against the wall and what started as a fond, sweet, i’ll be it-chaste kiss, turned more heated, still filled with all the emotions they could barely voice. After a while, dean placed his hands on cas’ chest and broke the kiss, cas looked at him fear and nerves in his eyes, he started to turn away but dean held his coat lapels and pulled him close again, just close enough for thier foreheads to touch,  
“You like me” dean said quietly, smiling and blushing a bit-well okay-a lot,  
“If I’m not mistaken I might be wings over halo in love with you.” Cas gave a breathy laugh, and dean smiled brighter at the way he’d said that,  
“Well good, because I’m pretty sure-no I am sure, i love you too.” Cas smiled again and dean leaned in to kiss the edges of the smile, he pulled cas into a hug and kissed his neck a bit. Cas pulled away and kissed dean again, this time lifting him up and walking him down the stairs and attempting to get to the hallway, he almost tripped on a chair in the war room and they giggled, cas put dean down on the table and kissed him again. Dean jumped off the table and grabbed his hand running like an infatuated teen towards his room. Cas leaned him on the door and walked them in kissing dean and closed the door with his foot. They spent most of their break making out, watching movies, cuddling, talking, and trying to make eachother laugh and smile, oh and one more thing 😉  
Sam walked out of the kitchen, arms full of candy and cookies Dean had made, and a six pack of beer. What? He was going to be in his room for atleast three days, trying to avoid whatever had happened to his brother and the angel. He walked past deans room on the way to his own and he heard them giggling, yes giggling, like school children. He rolled his eyes and got to his room, turned on the tv and opened a beer. At least now maybe instead of tension they’ll just be sticking thier tongues down thier throats, maybe they’d even let sam get his own car so he wouldn’t have to deal with it anymore. Eh, he thought, i guess some progress is good progress.  
After the ‘sleeping’ for three days, sam would probably be eating his words, now instead of the tension, they either were engaging in pda or were giving eachother fond and/or longing looks, well that didnt change. Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


End file.
